Guide to Harry Dursley and the Chronicles of the King
by Shadenight123
Summary: Extensive summary. Guide to main plot points. Numbered questions and answers. All to help understand Harry Dursley and the Chronicles of the King as it goes forward. 'Keep on asking, and you will receive what you ask for. Ask, and it shall be given you; seek, and ye shall find.' The rating is lower because there is no extensive description of events.
1. Harry Dursley-The Philosopher Conundrum

Summary of Harry Dursley and the Chronicles of the King (Extended Edition)

If there is a _**?Number?**_ It means there should be an implicit 'Why?' placed next to it, because it's a question that _still_ needs answering.

If there's a _**!Number!**_ It has already been answered or is answered _again_ at the end of this.

Every story has a beginning.

This one begins on the thirty-one of July, on the birth day of Harry Potter, adopted Dursley. He is the most average geek you can find, the most average person. He is actually sort of pathetic, because he's a child, he's had a normal childhood, and if he's scared he runs to his parents.

He doesn't have half an ounce of canon-Harry.

_**Yet**_.

He knows he's adopted, but he loves his family and his family loves him back.

He receives an owl from his cousin, Lillian, who starts to explain to him the wonders of magic. He answers back happily. A friendship is thus born. _**?1?**_

Severus Snape, potion master at Hogwarts, brings him to Diagon Alley to buy his stuff, and asks the goblins for the trust fund for Harry _Dursley's_ first year. _**?2?**_

Their next step is the wand maker Ollivander, who gets Harry quite a _special_ wand, made of Gaboon Ebony and Thestral Hair, with the shroud of a Dementor added to it. _**!3!**_

It is implied he has seen, at least once, a Dementor for the wand to connect with him to such a point. _**?4?**_

The wand softly whispers a _Master_ while in his bedroom. _**?5?**_

The day of departure finally arrives, and as he excitedly reaches for binary nine and ¾ he ends up getting there late, albeit having done his best to get early on and meet Lillian and her parents. _**!6!**_

He makes the travel alone, and meets with Neville, Parvati and Hermione on the boat to Hogwarts.

He is sorted, and during the sorting the hats asks him two very personal questions:

_Well, let's say you have to save a friend by coming out with a secret that could potentially kill you in the process, what do you do? __**?7?**_

_Would you kill your parents for power? __**?8?**_

He is sorted into Ravenclaw.

He is told by Basileus Sfor, who is a Ravenclaw prefect, about the next lessons that are of Professors Snape and Potter. He begins to ask himself if perhaps his father's side of the family didn't want him because of financial issues, or if there was another reason altogether. _**!6!**_

Severus Snape's first lesson assigns Fifteen Points to Ravenclaw thanks to Harry. _**!9!**_

Meanwhile, Harry asks himself why he has to be average. _**!6!**_

Severus Snape gifts Harry with a book, claiming it belonged to his deceased mother, when in truth it's his. _**!9!**_

The lesson of Professor Potter, who wishes to be called 'Prongs' start with Harry not managing the spell 'Flipendo'. He tries for the entire lesson, but ultimately fails. _**!10!**_

He doesn't even manage to catch a glimpse of the professor, or of the wand's movements. He does however receive the promise from Hermione to help him later on in the library.

Hermione does not show herself to the library, leaving him the bitter aftertaste of being stood up.

The painting of Helena Ravenclaw, in the common rooms of Ravenclaw, speaks to him after his first day at Hogwarts, and later on Peeves sees the ghost smile and whistle. _**?11?**_

He meets Draco Malfoy the next day. He calls him a Magical Nazi. The two talk to one another and agree to disagree, Draco promises to bring him books explaining why blood purity is right.

He trains with the Wingardium Leviosa. The spell does not work. _**!10!**_

He is interested in History of Magic, done by professor Binns. It is a boring lesson, where nobody pays much attention, yet he seems to like it. _**!6!**_

He is kindly counseled by a painting, Don Chisciotte de la Mancia, to eat in the kitchens if he wants a midnight snack. He later on goes to dinner with the older years, who are engrossed in Newt and Owls and don't speak to him much, nicknaming him 'Squirt'. _**!6!**_

On the next Potion's lesson, Harry throws a bezoar inside a cauldron before it can explode with lethal effects, because of Neville's poor potion-making skills. Due to the toxic fumes however, Harry faints just mere moments into Herbology, avoiding the Flying lessons and seeing for a brief instant a really blurry figure in the infirmary, speaking about warning his mother. _**!6!**_

The moment Harry leaves the Greenhouse, the students around him start to talk about him with crescent strength. _**!12!**_

While recouping in the infirmary, he reads the book written by Abraxas Malfoy that holds secrets sections only readable by Purebloods who are last of their lines. _**!13!**_

During his next Charm Lesson, he ends up making his feather twitch. He has to lower his head to catch it, and thus misses a female voice coming in the room to 'Accio' some notes. When his head pops out, he unabashedly tries the last spell in what he _believes_ to be his charm book. The book was swapped, and he ends up failing to cast a powerful Battle-Spell.

Somebody gave him a book on battle spells, which are illegal to be used on wizards. _**?11?**_

The lesson proceeds with him talking to Lillian, who acts like a sort of sickeningly sweet Canon-Harry!

During the lesson of Transfiguration, once more he ends up with a book on how to use the magic branch for battle.

After the lesson, intrigued by the fact of blood purity being similar to Nazism, he looks at the books on world war two in the library, finding out about Gellert Grindelwald and his rule. He compares the date of his defeat with that of Adolf, and comes to the conclusion that the two are somehow linked.

He finally comes to the conclusion that Snape is the one gifting him the books, and decides to ask the man the next day.

He doesn't manage during the first period, as he somehow dozes off while taking notes. Draco is however friendly, and brings him to eat in the kitchen in order to avoid the rush of the dining hall.

Harry meets Dobby the house elf in the kitchens of Hogwarts, as a personally assigned elf to Draco.

Later on he confronts Snape during the last period, and the man actually admits to being him the deliverer of the books, albeit he glares at the knowledge. _**?9-A?**_

Professor Snape then speaks of Harry's parents to him, always saying they died. _**!9!**_

At the question if Voldemort started the war only because he hated muggles, Snape reluctance is evident in saying 'Yes'. _**?9-A?**_

He returns to the common rooms after talking with Filch about the existence of a 'Post Office' at Hogwarts. In the common rooms, he is later invited by Michael to participate into the Ravenclaw cram studying in the library the next day. He agrees to go.

The next day, he goes to send his first letter back to his parents, but he is the subject of a nasty prank by the Weasley twins, and ends up being helped by Filch who cleans him up. Mrs Norris takes a liking to Harry.

Professor Flitwick comes by later to clean him up completely, and gives to Harry the location of an empty classroom where he can study in peace.

He passes by Nearly Headless Nick, who seems interested in something and mumbles about 'her' being right. _**?11?**_

When he does reach the abandoned classroom to train, he finally manages, through sheer frustration, to make the feather explode. He hears then a small voice, saying 'Finally'. _**!3!**_

He then manages the Leviosa, and ends up meeting the Bloody Baron who takes an interest in him too. _**?11?**_

The Bloody Baron then tells him how _he_ placed the book he had forgotten in the tower back into his bag. _**?11?**_

The ghost is revealed to be Henry Slytherin, descendant of Salazar Slytherin. (Potentially his son, considering the time frame of Helena being his lover and her being Rowena's daughter)

He ends up striking a sort of friendship with the ghosts and the portraits, who are the only one who seem to see him and speak to him.

He hears a voice hiss 'Curse Them' after realizing that the Ravenclaw group has studied in the common room, forgetting about him in the library.

His next dream is of him in a battlefield. Battling.

He later meets Hagrid, and eats rock cakes with him. He hears Lillian talk with Ron about her scar hurting when he goes back into the school a couple of hours later, but decides to copy Neville's astronomy notes rather than stay and eavesdrop.

The next day, he realizes many are giving him the cold shoulder, and he gets to see two persons at the staff table that might be Professor Potter and Black, but they don't notice him since they are deep in conversation.

He gives back the notes to Neville, who is surprised to find them, since he lost them and did not thus bring them by himself to Harry's side.

He leaves the dining hall, and eventually makes his way to a hall where through bursts of accidental magic he knocks over suits of armor. Filch arrives, and he doesn't say anything when the caretaker gives the fault to Peeves. He helps the squib clean the corridor, and strikes a friendship while simultaneously discovering a room on the seventh floor that is the Room of Requirements.

When he next has potions, he decides to talk to Mr Potter and somehow discovers that his hand moves in order to self-damage himself and prevent him from going onwards. He manages to fling a bezoar in the cauldron, stopping it…and that is when the cauldron behind him explodes, sending him to the infirmary and once more making Harry renounce asking the professor Potter about his family.

Professor Snape gets Harry to the infirmary, while thinking if what they did that night was the right choice in the end. _**!9!**_

Severus speaks with someone, who suggests the Obliviate being needed to keep things under control. The mysterious figure is referred as the Voice. _**!14!**_

Harry wakes up in the bed in his Ravenclaw room, not recalling who his real parents are and no longer holding any idea of talking with Professor Prongs or his cousin. He's idea drastically shift to changing the system, somehow, and for some reason that sends him on a 'Why' question. _**?15?**_

He goes to the library to catch up the lost time, and meets Draco who presents Tracy to him. He asks the boy if there's some sort of prank on why people are ignoring him, and the boy answers in the end that it's because he's a Slytherin and a Malfoy.

Harry decides that he doesn't care as long as he doesn't get burned by it, choosing the 'live and let live' philosophy.

Draco presents him a few friends from Slytherin, and Harry is now waved at and has people to talk to.

On Halloween, Harry is the one who heads after Hermione, because 'his feet' carry him over there.

Draco sees him go after the Muggleborn witch and founds himself following, if to save his only 'friend'.

Harry is trapped in the bathroom with Hermione, when he tries the Trudo spell it works, albeit only lightly. As Lillian and Ron enter the fray, Lillian is grabbed by the troll, and Harry saves her by utilizing the Trudo spell to kill the Troll.

Harry faints, and when he wakes up later on professor Flitwick tells him that in the aftermath Lillian was hailed as the heroine of the deed, while his action was shushed.

In November, Quidditch begins and Harry discovers from the Slytherin about Lillian's 'prize' for having saved Hermione: she'll play Quidditch as a first year.

His reply to those comments is sly and cunning, and just not his to begin with. He discovers later that the Baron had been rummaging in his head for a while, helping him out with the plan and generally giving his approach a more 'Slytherin' print.

Hermione wants to thank Draco, but since Harry is still nearby and she ignores him, Draco snaps and tells her that Harry is the one she should thank. Just like that, Hermione suddenly remembers about Harry, but Draco gets hit by Ron who was near too with a jinx.

As Hermione is carried away by Ron, Harry carries to the infirmary Draco, walking out since the nurse is busy somewhere else.

In the dungeons, he realizes what he has done and how. The Bloody Baron speaks of loosening up chains, of the Dementors' origins and yet asks it as a question.

He then departs whispering that the _Greatest Enemy is Oneself_.

The last thing Harry hears is an Obliviate once more.

He starts receiving messages like 'The plan is in motion, King' and doesn't understand. He believes someone called King is sending him messages at first, and decides to wait and see.

Since he has yet to receive a reply from his parents, he heads off to where Argus is to get answers, the caretaker stiffens slightly when he says that the owl came back with no reply, and tells him not to worry because the owl came back since there was nobody at home when the message was delivered.

Hermione talks to him during History of Magic, offering to help him out with spells and homework. Desiring to give another chance to Hermione, he accepts. As he is about to leave however…

Binns tells him: _"I have Argus to thank. Usually I need to ask the Bloody Baron to convince Peeves to move the books on my desk" __**?11?**_

Binns, just like Henry, tells Harry how he is _changing_ things in so little time and that he should be proud of it. _**?11?**_

As he walks with Hermione to the library, and later on see her leave because she's disgusted at his philosophy of 'live and let live', _he has a vision of a woman being prideful. He swears to himself he'd take it all away on his blood._ _**?16?**_

He then meets Peeves, who cryptically says:

_"I have hopes! Great hopes! You who are hidden from a hidden foe, at a crossroad of pandemonium and chaos, will your mind…no, __**when**__ will your mind break I wonder? I'll be there, Harry…you can rest assured that Hogwarts always nurture her children so much…it suffocates them with its pillows."_

And at Christmas, he receives the notification that his guardians (The Dursley) have renounced him.

That's when he starts hearing soft hisses coming through the walls, albeit it will be later that he realizes who he is talking of.

The moment he believes to be alone, his brain connects with the fact that he isn't, and that he does have a cousin and _thus_ a family. He screams, and then faints.

Severus speaks with the Voice, who calms him down claiming everything is going as planned and that he is the 'Voice of Hogwarts' and knows everything that goes on in the castle. He then tells him where he can find Harry, (within the Founder's room) and watches him leave muttering about 'Youngsters'.

When Harry wakes up again, he sees the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron fighting one another, the latter claiming that Harry can now finally 'think for himself'. He is implying the destruction of something that altered his mind. The Bloody Baron then says he will warn the Headmaster, and goes off.

When Helena lets it slip of him being her descendant, he starts running after her albeit she disappears. He leaves the room and gets grabbed by Snape, who decides to bring him to his common room while berating him on his foolishness. As he does that however they meet with Lily Potter, Harry's real mother.

The Obliviate placed by Snape failed together with the Fidelius and everything else, and thus Harry recalls who she is.

His mother.

The lingering effects of the Fidelius make the woman still doubt Harry's words, before waving them goodnight and going to look for Lillian.

Snape rounds on Harry, making him promise to not say a word and wait tomorrow, to hear the Headmaster's words.

Still believing that people like professors and headmasters are to be trusted, he obeys.

The next day he realizes that everyone sees him again and talks to him, Basileus in particular takes a shine on him, and the rest of the 'Owl' and 'Newt' corps decide to make him a gift for having 'scared' him into using accidental magic to Notice-Him-Not.

The House-Elves start from that moment onwards piling food at the table for him.

It is the Christmas break and since the school is mostly empty there is a single table, rumors on who Harry is start running amok.

He sees the various houses mingling, except for Gryffindor who sticks together.

Basileus pats him on the shoulder when he answers he doesn't know how he managed to be ignored till then, while whispering _"remember that sometimes, the easiest answer is probably the wrong one."_

Harry goes with the Potion master towards the office of the Headmaster, while telling Harry the events of the thirty-one of October:

The Dark Lord went to Godric's Hollow, thanks to the betrayal of Peter Pettigrew who was arrested and sentenced for life in Azkaban. There he was defeated by Lillian Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived. The Potters were knocked unconscious.

Severus reveals Harry was placed under Fidelius, to keep him hidden from everyone. Dumbledore knew from the beginning since Snape told him, but he did not act thinking it either a trap to catch the new location of the Potters, and because he believed that keeping an eye on Harry would tell him where Voldemort was.

He is told that Voldemort went back to Godric's Hollow to be killed, and yet Dumbledore doesn't know why. He knows that afterwards Voldemort's men all pleaded Imperius, and were found truthful and thus had lowered sentences, bringing them all out of prison.

Then, he is asked to play bait and when he refuses, Dumbledore repeatedly Obliviates him, leaving his mind in tatters.

Severus has another chat with the Voice later on, and the Voice claims that 'You can't change the past after six hours, Time-Turners be damned'. _**?16-A?**_

Harry wakes up on Christmas, and receives his gifts. Among them, there are an Invisible cloak and a golden key, coupled with a golden watch that protects against Obliviate and Mind reading too. _**!17!**_

He however believes his time with the Dursley to be like the Canon-Harry one, 'Freak' and all.

A bit after Christmas, he meets with Hagrid and then sees Norbert escape. He goes to the lake, but his mind is then fixed on a flower nearby.

When he regains consciousness, he's in the Forbidden Forest talking to Quirrell, the muggle studies professor. He is seeking 'Watson' but does not find his friend and then forgets about him. He then appears in his room, a Bezoar stone in his hand, before blanking again. _**!18!**_

When he regains consciousness once more, he is hearing about Quirrell's disappearance from Dumbledore at a feast. He tries to speak with Draco, but loses himself once more and reacquires consciousness only to face a petrified Peeves and Henry talking to him together with Helena. _**?11?**_

They explain how they had to possess him in order to keep him marginally sane and make his mind repair itself. They tell him they petrified Peeves, who was the 'wildcard' and they speak about his parents. _**?11?**_

Henry blubbers out something about Helena's fault in hiding his son away, with Helena yelling back about how it was 'too soon' to speak of it.

Left with more questions than he could answer, he heads quickly to transfiguration, where he is 'cornered' by the golden trio (Lillian-Hermione and Ron) who threaten him to have information on Nicholas Flamel…

Because a few days before he taunted the three into knowing the alchemist.

In the end Ron jinxes him, and while he's in the infirmary Basileus passes by, giving him the information on who Nicholas Flamel is.

Meanwhile we watch the snippet of how it was a misunderstanding, and that Lillian didn't know that Harry actually had been kicked out by his family.

Harry keeps on learning battle spells with the ghosts, Fodio, Ico, Trudo and many more. Henry states: _"Mors in magicae et magia in morte…Death in magic and magic in death" __**?11?**_

Harry decides to play along with Dumbledore, because he can't risk his 'family' not believing him and letting Dumbledore have him again.

As he leaves the room of requirement where he trains, he crosses Lillian and enters a quick ranting time. Then he passes by Ron, who accuses him of wanting to steal the philosopher's stone, and finally he goes to the library where Hermione reaches him and tries to apologize.

The girl talks to him about how she has finally understood that he is the King, and that it's his actions that brought forward the hatred of all houses against Gryffindor making them look like the house of the Bullies rather than the house of the brave.

Since Lillian played Quidditch throughout the year, it became apparent that she was being favored and that Gryffindor would actually win the cup of the houses through favoritism.

It becomes clear that Lillian had crossed him on purpose to apologize, but he had merely scoffed at her attempt and had walked away quickly.

Through an interesting perspective of Hermione, he is the one popular, while Lillian isn't. The girl has fewer friends than him and Hermione pleads him to at least consider calling back the houses.

He refuses. Harry Dursley refuses and Hermione acquiesces but adds on, trying to at least guilt-trip him into helping 'protect' the stone from Snape that the trio believes wishes to steal it.

He refuses there too, and so the school year moves to an end.

Dumbledore assigns points for protecting the stone, even though nobody stole it or even tried to. _**!18!**_

Gryffindors wins among the sneers of the other houses, and to the raucous roaring of 'The cup to the Scum!' the school year ends with the Slytherin congratulating their king and hoping for a next year as good as the first one.

Meanwhile, Lily Potter finally moves to speak about the dreadful situation of Lillian's school life, and decides to speak with the Dursley only to find they have moved out.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape and the Voice are in some place in Italy, killing some people and dancing.

The last chapter deals with Harry Dursley, no longer Dursley but 'Doe' ending up in the orphanage. He is then adopted by a raven haired lady who brings him to a nice cottage.

Meanwhile in America Lily confronts the Dursley family together with James and Lillian.

And there she learns that her son is alive.

The Abscondere charm and the Fidelius completely break.

Dumbledore meanwhile receives troubling news from across the globe.

And the 'Cottage' apparently holds three pet kneazles.

End of Book One.

!Numbers!

_**!3!**_ It is safe to assume that the wand actually 'chose' the owner, because if Lillian's wand is the Holly and phoenix feather, then Harry's own wand might have been something more normal. Unluckily it was at Gregorovitch' shop, and not in Britain. The wand that Harry carried around was actually the Horcrux of Salazar Slytherin, which held his own being not as a mere piece of soul, but as the shroud of the Dementor. The wand of Salazar is thus Gaboon Ebony and Thestral hair core, eerily similar to the 'Elder Wand', one of the Deathly Hallows.

_**!6!**_ The various Fidelius and Abscondere kept him not only hidden, but also with the logical capacity of finding out the truth limited, impaired, and outright removed through violence or pain if he insisted upon it. Only by 'sharing the tale' could his identity be discovered, and that complied in weakening the lot.

_**!9!**_ Snape's acts of kindness are not kind at all. He knows Harry's _conundrum_ and he actively works on it. He actually _engineers_ Draco's friendship with the boy, thus ensuing the Slytherin's friendship with the boy and thus stirring him away from Gryffindor's tendencies. Effectively, Severus Snape is responsible for making Harry Dursley turn a slightly darker note…_but he does not sing the entire orchestra_.

_**!10!**_ Harry doubts himself on his ability to do magic. The moment he starts however, his resolve increases. Till then he had little examples of his 'magical' capacity, due to the 'remain average' impulse he felt. With that weakening, his 'powers' rose.

_**!12!**_ As the prophecy's subtle influence begins to work against the Abscondere curse, Harry's actions are passed through a sort of magical grinder: everything he does is hidden at first by the Abscondere and the Fidelius, but is later magnified when his presence is gone. This is later seen in Book 2, and to a certain degree in Book 4. The result of 'having to be average' and yet 'being the bringer of change' forces the prophecy to create the persona of 'King' in order for the prophecy to come to pass.

_**!13!**_ Harry, while holding to him the lines of Gryffindor and Slytherin by blood as a Potter, does not hold Ravenclaw or Scamander by it. However he is not the last of Gryffindors or Slytherins, but he is adopted by the Dursley, who are the muggle-related descendants of Henry Slytherin and Helena Ravenclaw's spawn, thus making him the last of Ravenclaws, and since he is born of two magical parents, the book recognizes that and delivers the hidden words.

_**!14!**_ The Voice is actually Nicholas Flamel, who is in turn Godric Gryffindor. His claim 'I am the voice of Hogwarts' is due because he believes himself the sole surviving Founder. He can pass through the wards with ease especially because of that and he has kept himself alive with the Philosopher's stone, which however Dumbledore stole from him and he tried to retrieve, failing in his purpose because it wasn't there to begin with. (Somebody else had already stolen it)

_**!17!**_ While many of the gifts are given to him by the Ghosts, the pocket watch is repeatedly said to be of Salazar, even though the time-frame of Salazar's life would have made it impossible. (Not true, as seen in books 3) Harry does not ponder on this until later on, because the benefits far outweigh the risks. The golden key is used later in Book 2 and revealed for what it is, as the Invisible Cloak is said to have belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw by her daughter.

_**!18!**_ The Philosopher's stone is actually stolen from the very beginning. The moment Albus Dumbledore placed the stone at Hogwarts, it was stolen. Of course the Headmaster did not put it after the 'obstacle' course that Harry, possessed by Henry Slytherin (As Shown in Book 4) goes through. However it still was stolen. As seen in the later book, Nicholas is angry at Dumbledore for having stolen it, effectively lying when he doesn't say he's gotten it back. (He received it from Possessed-Harry one night)

_**?Logical Reasoning Up Till Now?**_

_**?1?**_ As it has been proven that only through one who already knew the secret can the knowledge of Harry's existence be shown, then Severus Snape is the one who told Lillian about her cousin. That much is clear, while the reason he did that isn't.

_**?2?**_ The goblins have a trust fund for Harry Dursley, not Potter. Harry does not question this in his first year, but neither do the goblin point out anything of the Potter value. Since it's Severus Snape who brought Harry to the bank, it can be easily deduced the man and the goblins have something going on.

_**?4?**_ This can either be proven false, (Since it was Salazar's decision to react to its descendant to have the wand 'sparkle') or right, (Maybe Voldemort did put Harry near a Dementor hoping it would suck his soul out). It has yet to be revealed.

_**?5? **_As it is shown that the wand is in truth Salazar's temporary home, then it comes to pass that if Salazar says 'master' he is probably referring, in his still sleepy state, to someone else. Who this someone is _could_ be easily deduced as Herpo The Foul, first Parselmouth and Basilisk breeder, but it could also be a certain 'Merlin' whom the man calls in Book 4 his master and who wishes for his son to be named the same.

_**?7-8?**_The hat asks him questions that seemingly hold no reason. (Book 4 will answer them)

_**?9-A?**_ While Snape's allegiance is shrouded in utter mystery (Since apparently he holds contacts with everyone, even Peeves since he lies about the books with a straight face) it is clear that in the end he is up to something. How much that something will work out for Harry, if it will be to his benefit or not, that is still to be seen.

_**?11? **_The ghosts of Hogwarts, just like the paintings, all seem interested in Harry beyond normal. This cannot be explained with a mere descendant or 'the other students ignore him' thing, because the ghosts of Henry and Helena repeatedly lie to him, avoiding to answer some questions on his blood while at the same time having Peeves give him books (And claiming they did it). Furthermore they use the basilisk to petrify Peeves, calling him a wild-card when in Book 4 it is clearly shown he is the ruler of the ghosts of Hogwarts, thus faking everything up to that point for some sort of reason that _will become clear in book 4._

_**?15? **_The change of thought could be easily given to a possession by the Bloody Baron, who altered his brain. Or it could be given to the Obliviate usage. Or it could be a ploy of Snape. _In Book 4, that is revealed_.

_**?16? **_It is easy to imply that thanks to the wand Harry somehow has visions of Salazar's past, as the man grows back in strength and starts to slowly change Harry's actions. Who the woman is however is yet to be determined. She appears prideful and he appears vengeful of her, so much that he swears revenge on her on his blood.

_**?16-A? **_There is a connection between the events, but it becomes far clearer in Book 4. If the Voice, Nicholas Flamel-Godric Gryffindor is to be believed, past six hours there can be no changes to the timeline done by the Time-Turner. While this does make sense, there is the problem that Time-Turners are not limited in their going back in time, if not for the aging effect. Technically, nothing prohibits someone from going back to Adolf Hitler's times and killing the dictator. Practically something does prevent that, and Book 4 deals with giving a 'logical reasoning' to Time-Turners.

_**Main Purpose of Book One.**_

Book one deals with the troubles of a young average student getting flung into the magical world, at first. It later on morphs into the tale of Harry's quest to discover why he was abandoned by his parents, and finally brings forth the questions of why everyone seems interested in him, as prophecies lurk in the background ready to pounce.

Harry is not a hero in Book One. He is an average eleven year old who does not act like a Gryffindor. He asks himself questions, even repeatedly so, and brings forth various possible answers to his problems. He actively trains and tries to become someone, differently from his other counterparts, after he realizes that he simply does not have a chance at anything else. Being ignored and completely alone except for the ghosts and the paintings, he effectively seeks his own road in the school through knowledge.

He becomes wary of human contact, but is not angry at the world or disgruntled. He still believes everything can be solved, and happy endings are possible.

His friends in the end are the Ghosts, the Paintings and Draco Malfoy, albeit the latter was engineered by Snape. In the beginning he does strike a friendship with Lillian, but it suddenly stops after the difference between the two become evident. Harry Dursley is a bit of a loner, a normal-Ravenclaw. Lillian Potter is the girl-who-lived, the heroine of the stage, the one who goes around with her friends to solve mysteries and save people. Yet towards the end thanks to a mere explanation of Propaganda the situation is reversed.

Harry is the King of the Slytherins, and Lillian Potter is the Exception-From-The-Rules. Three houses believe in him, while the Gryffindors are considered merely bullies and petty individuals.

The main purpose of book one was to show the Biased-Limited viewpoint of characters, so as to make it clear to readers that what one sees and says is different from what actually happens.

In real life people lie: having characters of a book 'always claim the truth' is unrealistic. Just like in real life one does not see the sleight of hand of a thief, so too a character does not.

_**Post-Scriptum**_

The first chapter of the book is in re-writing thanks to _Project Team Beta_, later ones will come one at the time.

_**Known Issues**_

_**Harry and the wand**_. It is an important plot-point, yet it isn't an extremely disconcerting event. It's a wand. Magic by itself should be more disconcerting than a wand that doesn't even work properly in the beginning. Just like the wiki says, Thestral hair is difficult to master, and the Gaboon Ebony is for extremely decisive persons, that Harry at the start is not. A lot of people stop reading with the 'super wand' involved. I ask the question, really? Mind you, if the super wand is made of crystalized essence of Ice Daeva mixed with demon horns, with wood of a three-thousand years old wood intertwined with the lance of longinus…I'd probably stop reading too. Why? Because it would only be a fancy-stick. No longer mentioned, no longer important, and in the end it would just justify Harry's steam-rolling all opponents.

Harry's wand is mentioned again and is not unimportant, as shown in Book 3 it is an _extremely_ important bit of the plot, with various reminders of what it holds throughout Book 2.

_**Harry and the anachronisms**_. He plays Zerg. He goes on Wikipedia. These points are there only to show his average geeky side. They aren't mentioned more than in passing. They can be counted on the fingers of one hand. No plasma rifles were donated to the British cops and while I frankly don't see an issue with them, the re-writing will probably remove them and place something more time-appropriate in there.

_**Harry being slapped on the ground.**_ Harry is not a hero in the first book. He's eleven years old. Sorry to tell you, but I did not fight basilisks at twelve and even the most important students (See Dumbledore, Voldemort) become powerful at sixteen. Harry does start earlier, but not '_that'_ early.

_**Harry repeatedly possessed.**_ The ghosts' possessions were there to drive home the point that even 'thoughts' can be biased and colored, and while some actions are the clear-cut result of it, many more leave open questions that are answered throughout Book 4.

_**Grammar mistakes. **_Those are getting corrected.

**Author's notes**

**At first I thought it would be easy, 'just a couple of pages' then I realized how much stuff there is. So I'm going to publish this aside, and update it once for every book. By doing so if people have questions they can ask them in the reviews still and I'll answer them by the next book.**

**Being human, I might have forgotten to add something in this summary of importance. An information, a slip of someone, a piece of the conversation or the likes that instead is important. If that happens, it's a mistake. As always feel free to ask questions through the reviews. Don't feel shy now. The summary of Books 2-3 are coming up, and eventually (I hope), the ones of Book 4-7.**


	2. Harry Scamander-King of the Animals

Summary of Harry Dursley and the Chronicles of the King (Extended Edition)

Book Two

If there is a _**?Number?**_ It means there should be an implicit 'Why?' placed next to it, because it's a question that _still_ needs answering.

If there's a _**!Number!**_ It has already been answered or is answered _again_ at the end of this.

Harry is adopted by a raven haired woman who lives in a cottage.

The woman's name is later revealed to be Bellatrix. Her surname is Scamander because she married Netwon's Scamander's son.

She clears out with Harry that indeed, the Dark Lord sent her to train him in the use of the dark arts and curses.

For some reason, it is clear she hates Sirius. _**?1?**_

She brings Harry outside to train, and Custos the Cerberus puppy breaks Harry's arm by biting it with his three arms. He is brought back in the house, where he wakes up in his room with Bellatrix and Voldemort hovering over him.

He feigns being asleep, but Voldemort is not fooled.

Voldemort speak to him as he keeps his eyes closed, telling him to listen to Bella's 'New Perspective' on Dumbledore.

Bellatrix narrates how Dumbledore actually cheated, probably poisoning Grindelwald and using the event as a way to boost his political power and reach the Wizengamot.

She reveals how a set of laws that seemingly held no connection one to another are in truth passed with Dumbledore's approval.

She reveals about a prophecy concerning a boy that would bring forth great disaster. _**!2!**_

She also states that someone she doesn't like overheard it. _**?3?**_

The events of Godric Hollow are narrated by Bellatrix in a different light. Knowing the problem with Harry, Dumbledore used the Potter as bait to capture Voldemort. He then came around to defeat Voldemort, and at the same time would have killed Harry if not for the Dark Lord having already brought him to safety.

She also states how Pettigrew was ordered by Dumbledore to deliver the information, and thus he was actually backstabbed by the old wizard.

She also claims how 'True Neutrality does not exist'. Parroting Severus Snape words of the First Book when he caught the Slytherin outside the library. _**?3?**_

Meanwhile, Voldemort (Cup) kills Newton Scamander in the Gazebo.

He does however reveal that he did not steal the stone. _**!4!**_

Voldemort (Cup) also claims that he has much to do, but little time. _**?5?**_

After being healed at the hospital, Harry is brought back.

Bellatrix narrates to him the tale of how her husband was a courageous Hufflepuff, who died because he took a few steps too close to a dragon. She seems to fault Dumbledore of it. _**?6?**_

Meanwhile Lily Potter desperately tries to find her son going through the official channels. _**!7!**_

Madam Umbridge is the one who answers, herself being called Umbridge-Selwyn and asking to send letters to her department for Minors Law Enforcement, so that she can send them to the family that adopted Harry.

Lily resolves to ask also for Dumbledore's help, fearing that Petunia and Vernon abused Harry. _**!7!**_

When Harry wakes up the next morning, he is surrounded by snakes which quickly disappear. _**!8!**_

As he trains with Bellatrix, Harry discovers that while the woman doesn't dig in blood purity, she hates muggles with a passion. So much that she uses Crucio on Harry whenever he does something that could even remotely make her think he likes them. _**?1?**_

Harry finally realizes that Voldemort is still alive, but can do nothing with the information because Dumbledore is as bad as the Dark Lord. _**?6?**_

In Italy, Severus Snape tries to convince Isabella Rossi to change her curriculum and remove the Dark Arts from the school program of the Universitatis. He fails, and it is seen that between Isabella Rossi and Dumbledore there is some sort of hate. _**?6?**_

Severus goes away, and Isabella has a brief chat with the Voice, both accusing each other of 'leading him/her on'. _**?9?**_

Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley Lillian and her family try to meet with Harry by going every day to buy school supplies. Finally, she meets not her cousin, but her brother.

Bellatrix is with Harry however, and quickly brings him away and apparates him to the book shop.

There he would start buying books, if not for the Weasley family doing the same.

Not wanting to be discovered, he waits and is lucky enough that the Malfoy, minus Narcissa, appear.

Draco tells him how his father wishes to change, especially after his mother ended up in the hospital because of nerves and how unresponsive she is. _**!10!**_

Harry lies to Draco, saying that he is the cousin of Lillian and because of that her family wishes to 'adopt' him. He does this because Lucius and Bellatrix 'walked the same circles', and especially because he doesn't want to make a ruckus in the library.

Lucius actually helps out 'clearing' the library by entering an insult contest with the Weasley family. _**!10!**_

Harry buys what he needs, but as soon as he leaves he is stopped by the Weasley family who stood in wait outside the shop. Molly enter a rant on how 'monstrous' it is for him to be adopted by a monster, while his father comes around a few seconds later.

While the Potter family doesn't seem to know who adopted him, the Weasley instead do. _**?11?**_

In the end the entire Potter family is reunited.

Meanwhile Dumbledore speaks with Severus. The Headmaster of Hogwarts believes Severus to be helping him out of love for Lily. He also asks Severus to teach 'Occlumency' to Harry, albeit he wishes for it to be done wrongly so as to weaken him. _**?3?**_

It is finally revealed that the stone was indeed stolen that night. Flamel was not satisfied and while Dumbledore appears unperturbed, instead actually hoping for the old man to leave 'something in his will' to Hogwarts. _**?6?**_

It is revealed what the 'prophecy' concerning Harry appears to be, and how Dumbledore fear it might come to pass, albeit it seems incomplete. _**?6?**_

_"The child will bring the twilight of a world and the sunrise of another…he will conquer the Darkness."_ _**!2!**_

Dumbledore knows it completely however, and fears that Harry might reach all of the prerequisites sooner than expected.

At Fortescue's Ice-Cream parlor the Potter family and the Scamander family talk.

Bellatrix insists that the Potter abandoned him, and left him with abusive relatives. Furthermore she claims that the Potters would treat him as the 'second best'.

Harry is befuddled because he doesn't remember being abused.

As Ron asks his opinion in a too friendly matter, Harry snaps at him standing up to leave.

Bellatrix smiles and follows, but later Crucio-es Harry for his words. _**?1?**_

As Harry drops to sleep in the bathroom, a voice asks who hurt him. _**!8!**_

Meanwhile Basileus is in Greece, and is talking to an old wizard of the Greek Purist faction, when Voldemort (Cup) comes around to stop the exchange of words. Basileus presents himself as 'nothing more than a chance' and then disappears before Voldemort can do anything. _**?5?**_

At the same time in France Madame Maxime chuckles at the sight of the Voice helping her deal with a never convicted rapist, claiming 'the world needs to change'. _**?9?**_

Harry reaches his birthday through a cycle of training and few sparse Crucios, before seeing himself in the mirror for a brief second with red eyes. _**!12!**_

He sees a snake coil down from the tub's shower cap. The snake talks to him and he answers back, before finally putting the snake within his Invisible Cloak that appears to make also animals invisible. _**!8!**_

The snake presents himself as a 'guard' sent by _"The King of Snakes: the most humble familiar." __**!8!**_

He ends up waving goodbye to his 'mother' and promises to sit with purebloods as they go to the train station to catch the train for Hogwarts.

Harry later meets with Neville, whom is there only because Trevor was stolen from him. He has the order of asking Harry how his vacation was, but during the small talk between the two Trevor finds his way back into Neville's hands. Neville is the first to whom Harry explains a bit of his dilemma, but the boy needs time to think it through. _**!13!**_

Meanwhile, Harry realizes that Lillian and Ron weren't on the train, so the kidnapping of the toad Trevor was done by Hermione. _**!10!**_

At the sorting ceremony, Ginny Weasley ends up in Slytherin. _**!10!**_

Lillian and Ron arrive later, having taken the car to crash at the Whomping Willow.

Helena is glad to see Harry back, and tells him that Newton Scamander arrived as a ghost at Hogwarts.

Luna Lovegood falls asleep on the sofa next to him, claiming there are 'Nargles' going around.

As he sleeps, Harry recalls a battlefield and talking to a young Merlin who calls him 'master'. _**!12!**_

He then wakes up and heads over to potion, where Professor Snape snipes on Lillian and Ron by asking questions and giving him points.

Neville finally accepts being his friend. _**!13!**_

Harry snaps at the Golden Trio, and while heading towards the Greenhouses he becomes the subject of a Blood-Freezing curse. Draco helps him, and this is seen by all those around the school. Harry can no longer hide him being the King. _**!10!**_

The curse was slow in taking effect, and thus it is possible it was sent during transfiguration lessons, where Harry had a chill. Out of all the culprits, Harry doesn't know which could be. _**!10!**_

After he leaves the infirmary, (passing through a meeting with both his 'mother' and his biological 'mother') he is brought into the Chamber of Secrets, where he meets the Basilisk. _**!8!**_

There it is discovered that the Basilisk's name is Watson. _**!8!**_

The Chamber of Secrets shows him most of what it hides, and as the Basilisk waits for orders he leaves from the very same abandoned classroom where he had at first trained under professor Flitwick suggestion. _**!8!**_

The Chamber of Secrets also possesses a radio of sorts to spy on the various noises within the castle. _**!8!**_

Harry takes a nap in the CoS, after activating the sort of wake-up mechanism of Salazar that brings him out of the room with dark hair, a cheering charm and ready to take on dinner. _**!12!**_

He snaps at his biological mother who is but worried for him, and Basileus takes him aside to speak to him about the 'pride of the adults' . _**!12!**_

During the Defense against the Dark Arts lesson he ends up debating the use of Verdimillious Duo when 'Crucio' is quicker to be said and earns a detention with his biological father.

Harry also discovers that spells can be done without speaking.

Neville realizes from Harry's words that Bellatrix is using the Crucio on him, and vows to do something about it. _**!13!**_

During charms while revising Wingardium Leviosa somebody tries to curse Harry, but the feather he had made fly around is hit by the curse instead, exploding. _**!10!**_

Draco reveals that Bellatrix is his aunt, and asks if she's done anything bad. He too is worried for Harry.

Meanwhile we watch Severus brewing a potion, a Felix Felicis, with the Voice watching over carefully. _**?3?**_

Harry then goes to his detention, and there realizes that his biological father used it as an excuse for his family to talk to one another.

As he writes lines he ends up answering to a couple of questions, and when his snake guard is seen he reveals his ability to talk to snakes. He discovers he's a parseltongue, and judging by the looks given to him he keeps quiet on the argument. _**!8!**_

While he is in detention, someone else accesses the chamber of secrets. _**!10!**_

As he leaves detention with Lillian, the girl strike up a conversation and bull-headedly decides to keep being Harry's friend.

Next morning at breakfast he eats a tart which contains the charred remains of his snake-guard. _**!8!**_

The fault is given to the Weasley Twins, even though Ginny defends them.

Harry meanwhile runs away in shock and hides in the chamber of secrets, where he trains with Newton Scamander and the ghosts on a bit of protective magic, before coming out just as words appear written in blood on the ceiling of the great hall.

Watson, the basilisk, reveals that he does not particularly enjoy eating wizards. Harry is actually thankful because of that. He has done so in the past because of a _"A descendant like you, who wielded the tongue and knew the spells…one whose soul was evil and broken…one who was bitter with the world. When I will recall the name, I will call you, master_." _**!8!**_

Once Harry leaves and heads for the dining hall, someone shoots a spell his way. _**!10!**_

The result is a mock battle that ends with many stunned or brought to the infirmary, and Harry going to the Headmaster's office.

He is brought there to find the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Head of the house as well as his biological family, barring Lillian, talking about the event and if he has any suspects. The principal ones are the Weasley twins.

Harry has a brief recollection of some events happened in the past, and afterwards answers snappishly to a comment on trouble-makers.

After another moment of talking about Dungeons and Dragons on a muggle point of view, and a display on what people know and don't, Harry leaves. _**?6?**_

Filius Flitwick follows him and offers to teach him, and he accepts. _**?14?**_

Harry returns to the Ravenclaw tower, only to find that Basileus is preparing the other housemates as if there was a war going on. Rooster, the pet animal of one of the house student is gone, and it's decided for them to walk in groups. _**!10!**_

Meanwhile Neville is debating talking to his grandmother or not, while he overhears people speaking about Harry and him being a fake heir of Slytherin, some even suggesting a future 'battle' between the houses of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. _**!13!**_

Meanwhile, the rumor that Harry is Lillian's brother spreads, reaching Neville's ears.

Harry knocks outside of the common room of the Hufflepuff, and goes to speak with Neville in the Chamber of Secrets, telling the boy how being a Scamander actually gives him permission to enter the Hufflepuff common room.

At the same time Severus yells at the Voice for 'upping the ante' and 'giving weapon to children'. _**?3?**_

However the last words of Severus are… _"I'll keep that in mind next time we're bailing someone out of the continent." __**?3?**_

Harry explains the situation to Neville, and Neville promises not to tattle to his grandmother, unless it's for Harry's health. _**!13!**_

Neville comes to learn that Harry has a basilisk as a familiar. _**!13!**_

Neville and Harry become friends afterwards, using the Room of Requirements as their 'base'. _**!13!**_

In the Room of Requirement there is a bit of 'normality' for Harry and Neville discovers the BBC news.

Lillian enters the library to look for Harry, and sees the rising tension in the school by the way Ravenclaw act to Slytherin and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The houses seem divided.

Lillian then heads over to the Quidditch pitch while Hermione, having stunned Ron, brings him elsewhere. She wants to change, but finds that the try-outs have been postponed because of the death of the house elves in the kitchens of Hogwarts. _**!10!**_

As she returns to the castle, she takes out the marauder's map and activates it, scared for the possible 'murderer' out free.

She sees Tom Riddle speaking with Gellert Grindelwald. _**?15?**_

And she also sees a third V.I.M (Very Important Name) on the map coming right behind her. She tries to scream, but ultimately fails and is obliviated. _**!10!**_

As Harry is at dinner, and Peeves covers in dung bombs the room making a light 'brown' fog appear, something small and little grabs hold of him and transports him out of the room and up above the lake. _**!10!**_

He saves himself barely, and realizes that a light grey fog is emitted by his wand. As he lands, a squeaky voice warns him to leave Hogwarts. _**!10!**_

He snaps again and faints from the effort.

He wakes up in the chamber of secrets, being brought there by Lillian who is a Parseltongue, and being watched over by the basilisk Watson.

It is then discovered that Watson is a female, because her tone of 'hisses' is similar to that of Lillian. _**!8!**_

The two then speak and Harry discovers that an elf tried to prevent Lillian from going to Hogwarts. The name of the elf is Dobby. _**!10!**_

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office Severus and Albus have a row concerning Harry. _**?3?**_

Dumbledore exposes his plan to trial Harry Potter as a servant of the Dark Lord. _**?6?**_

He also expresses the idea of using the mysterious curser by giving the fault to Bellatrix, as well as having Snape substitute Flitwick in teaching Harry privately. _**?6?**_

Harry and Lillian fall asleep in the chamber after a bit of a chat. When they wake up again and leave, Lillian immediately wishes to inform Dumbledore. Harry refuses. In the scuffle that follows the Bloody Baron and Heather Watson (The basilisk) intervene and petrify Lillian. _**?16?**_

Helena and Henry ask Peeves to be the one 'at fault'. _**?16?**_

Harry goes to breakfast as if nothing happened, and ends up eating with the Slytherin whereas Draco triumphantly shows that it doesn't actually need to be an elf doing the switch in the kitchen for food to be 'tampered' with.

After breakfast, Harry meets with Bellatrix Scamander, who grabs him and brings him into Snape's office to have a private chat with the boy.

Elsewhere, Igor Karkaroff speaks with Gellert Grindelwald, who has apparently freed himself from Nurmengard.

Gellert is interested in Harry, so much that he orders Karkaroff to bring him the boy with 'no detours'.

Harry and Bellatrix speak to one another, with Severus every now and then intervening. Severus tries to diplomatically defend Harry from the woman's Crucio, but in the end ultimately fails. _**?1?**_

_"He's my son: He's mine. If I want to, I can break all his little bones and then patch him back up. He's mine, only mine. Understand? My son is mine!"_ _**?1?**_

After the Crucio, Harry hears: _"I'll do it Bellatrix, now stop this!"_ _**?3?**_

Harry sleeps, and as he sleeps he dreams of being Salazar putting to sleep the basilisk in the chamber. _**!12!**_

The scene shifts to Ron Weasley, who tries to unveil the culprit in an attempt to imitate Lillian. His bet is that it's a first year doing all of this, and while he shows his thoughts to Hermione, the girl is more worried about Lillian missing a year. _**!10!**_

Ginny Weasley meanwhile attempts to be comforted by the diary she has found, only for it to be missing. Somebody stole it, and she has no idea who it was albeit she does believe it was Pansy. _**!10!**_

Harry wakes up in Severus' quarters, and overhears the man talking to someone whose voice is familiar to him. The man knows Igor, and suggests the professor to bring Harry to Durmstrang, away from Dumbledore. _**?9?**_

Harry wakes up and talks to professor Snape, who merely admits that Crucio effects may last years. _**?3?**_

He leaves for the tower wobbling.

In another side of the castle, near the Gryffindor's entrance, a figure talks with Tom Riddle and then kills Colin Creevey, using his body's blood to write a message: _The true Heir of Slytherin kills those who oppose the house! Servants or death is all that awaits his foes! __**!10!**_

Harry is sleeping in his bed in the dorms, when he hears a voice sing to him about Nargles flying away.

After he wakes up and goes down to the common room, he has a serious chat with Basileus about him being king and about not fighting prophecies.

Harry doesn't want the responsibility, but as he debates on it alone Luna comes around to send away the Wrackspurts.

Meanwhile Longbottom receives a message from Ginny Weasley.

The two of them talk and Ginny frames Pansy and her 'diary' for the crimes, in truth just wanting to have revenge on the girl. She claims she has already talked to Dumbledore and Snape and both didn't believe her, because the girl had already hid the diary. She needs Harry's protection, and is even ready to swear an unbreakable vow for it.

Neville accepts to talk to Harry, but the Ravenclaw's room riddle proves to be too difficult for him. _**!13!**_

He then decides to head for the room of requirements, but Snape was in it and suddenly emerges, his wand pointed at a clear-cut word on his lips… 'Obliviate'. _**?3?**_

Neville ends up going to the library in place of Harry, and he ends up getting trapped by older Slytherins. _**?3?**_

Harry is warned by the ghosts and heads over to free the boy. _**?16?**_

Meanwhile Ron investigates the events and decides to talk to Hagrid. As he reaches the Half-giant he sees the ministry officials bringing him away.

He hears about 'Following the spiders' and 'Ask Aragog'.

Harry mounts a rescue and saves Neville, leading him to the safety of the infirmary by passing through the chamber of secrets. _**!13!**_

The boy then starts to ponder the consequences of his actions, but he walks off towards the Slytherin's dungeons.

Once there, Salazar's soul begins to take over, having Harry give a speech on change. _**!12!**_

As he finishes the speech and reaches back towards the common room, he finally understands what he has to do.

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore asks for the attention of the student body, and begins to explain how the events went in his opinion. _**?6?**_

Ron and Hermione watch the events unfold, but Hermione points out how Dumbledore bit down more than he could chew.

Harry outright reveals his heritage to the assembled crowd, forcing Dumbledore to accept it.

Harry is told by Basileus that his eyes flashed red for a moment. _**!12!**_

At the same time Voldemort (Ring) talks with Lucius.

He explains how Severus seems 'elusive' and how he is a 'coward at heart'. _**?3?**_

He points out about having a spy in the castle. _**?17?**_

He asks if the 'nuisance' is being solved. _**?18?**_

Then he uses Crucio on Lucius.

Lily Potter receives the visit of a Hufflepuff who appears scared, but the boy runs away before saying a word. _**!10!**_

Albus Dumbledore decides that a 'small evil' for the 'greater good' is needed. He also reclaims Severus' loyalty to him by thinking of how the man would lose everything, should he betray him.

Ginny Weasley decides to actually be on the side of the winner for once, and thus starts to ponder on how.

Neville Longbottom is undecided on whether to be Harry's friend or not again, and finds himself as the spoke-person of the Hufflepuffs, who see him as a friend of Harry. _**!13!**_

Draco Malfoy meanwhile sees that Severus Snape, at lesson, does not hand out points to Harry for the first time. The show of cold shoulder bothers him. _**?3?**_

Tom Riddle says how the 'agent within Hogwarts' moved his diary from one girl to another person. _**!10!**_

Hermione concentrates on potion-class and ignores Ron's attempt at asking for her help in the forest. She pops a candy in her mouth too. _**!10!**_

Ron decides to go to the forest at night, with the invisibility cloak nicked from Lillian.

Harry believes the Bloody Baron is the one possessing him and altering his thought patterns.

Severus Snape is uneasy standing near Harry. _**?3?**_

Bellatrix receives a letter from Severus, explaining Harry's situation and telling her he needs to remain at Hogwarts for Christmas. Bellatrix decides of sending a gift to Harry, and to visit the boy on Christmas. _**?1?**_

Sirius Black and James Potter speak to one another, trying to decide how to breach the argument of Dark Objects within the chamber.

Heather receives the visit of a stranger with a rooster in hand, but having Harry gifted her earmuffs, she manages to eat the intruder without dying. _**!10!**_

Harry Potter, under control of Salazar Slytherin, starts to speak about the past Hogwarts and how it was not divided into houses in the beginning. He also explains why the Slytherin have their rooms in the dungeons and why it's under the lake. In the end, the crowd leaves except for a few students. _**!12!**_

Tracey Davis, Draco Malfoy, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnigan and Kevin Entwhistle join the club.

Hermione Granger tries but fails. _**!10!**_

Their first meeting speaks of what they intend to do and how. The plan is to repair the unused dormitories, before Dumbledore or the teachers get around to it.

As they leave the meeting, Harry is accosted by his father and Sirius, both wishing to visit the chamber of secrets. He refuses and when James tries to point out that eventually the ministry will come knocking, he laughs at them.

Harry then comes up with the plan of getting Heather out of the school. _**!8!**_

Neville meanwhile is asked by Hannah if he has seen Ernie, since the boy is missing, but he replies negatively and runs to warn his grandmother, because now that he has heard Harry, he has realized just how 'dangerous' the boy is. _**!13!**_

Days later, he is repairing one of the dormitory towers with the other students and talking with Binns, when the ghost states: "_Indeed. See how you managed to break the base of the floor? Hogwarts' castle would have already repaired most of it, had it been part of the castle from the beginning. It means that the stone to keep the bars in place was a later addition_."

Harry then somehow ends up telling how he brought down the troll instead of Lillian.

As they speak, Tracey points out how Harry's behavior and mood is subject to extreme changes.

When they finish for the day, Harry is once more stopped by James, this time with the ministry officials Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks.

Nymphadora comments: _"Here I was thinking he would be some sort of evil, evil boy all like that evil house elf of Kreacher. Instead look at him: he resembles you a great deal James."_

Dumbledore's intervention meanwhile is hinted by Alastor: _"Afraid not," Moody grinned, "We're not in the muggle world. Now let's do this nice and easy. Don't let me take out the rooster…I heard of your pet, Mr. Scamander…and while it's unlawful to keep one, apparently __the loophole your Headmaster claims__ is that its nest is within the chamber…which makes it unlawful to move it since it might awaken from his slumber and be potentially more dangerous." __**?6?**_

Lily Potter meanwhile is the one who has read _"He lies dead within the bowels of the beast of Salazar. Claimed by the evil that is its unworthy descendant!" __**!10!**_

The message was also read by Filch. _**?17?**_

Dumbledore had it erased quickly. _**?6?**_

Lily Potter thinks about how Hermione Granger has received permission from the _Headmaster_ to visit Lillian. _**!10!**_

After a visit to the surprisingly 'canon-empty-chamber' of Salazar and their leaving, Harry snaps at James when their banter reaches a breaking point. _**!12!**_

James believes that Voldemort has found a way to possess Harry.

Harry heads off to eat dinner, and slowly recalls that the Bloody Baron trained him a bit towards the end of November.

Severus Snapes tries to use Obliviates on Harry, when he comes around on 'freeing the basilisk' but since the boy shrugs it off, the man is forced to participate. _**?3?**_

It is seen that near the lake is the 'outside' exit for the basilisk. _**!8!**_

That same night, Ron Weasley decides to get out and look for the spiders in the forest.

Tom Riddle moves out too, feeling the basilisk leaving the school. _**!10!**_

They enter the forest with ease, since the Basilisk can change size to enter small nooks (like the robe's sleeves) The two of them are momentarily stopped by Kingsley, but claiming a detention they are both able to pass through.

In the forest they find out Fluffy (Who is canon-abandoned in there) who has a blood-collar tied to its central head to demand obedience.

Somehow, Harry decides to behead the central head, effectively mimicking Heracles' own feat, and the two-headed Cerberus suddenly turns peaceful believing Harry to be its central head.

Harry then turns around, and thinking of Severus as a 'boy' he gestures for him to follow.

The two depart in the forest.

Ron sees the scene and then follows the two, but he ends up trapped into the web of Acromantula and is saved by Harry and Snape.

Harry takes from Ron the invisibility cloak, which is one of the Deathly Hallows.

Albus Dumbledore is warned by Minerva that a Gryffindor is missing, because the alarms count the heads of the sleeping students, and if they are _less_ than the right amount it starts to blare. _**!10!**_

The 'servant' reaches Ron's spot, and has the boy write a few lines with the diary so that he can 'transfer' and the keep on pursuing while the servant takes a breather. _**!10!**_

Professor Flitwick comes around asking if there are students missing in the house, and Basileus lies saying Harry's already come back and that Penelope Clearwater is snogging Percy in the castle somewhere.

Meanwhile Basileus is 'suckered' into helping Harry by Luna, who offers her Teddy bear to him if he helps out Harry.

Harry and Severus Snape manage to pass by the Centaur's grove without trouble, but 'Ron' is grabbed by a devil's snare of the centaurs. _**!10!**_

It's in the depth of the forest, passing by Troll's cave, that a soft music starts to hum in the air and the Cerberus Fluffy falls on the ground asleep.

Professor Quirrell reveals himself, stuns Severus and explains how Harry forced him into an unbreakable vow to reclaim a locket that Quirrell searched for, and that forced him to become a Vampire of all things to bypass the blood wards of the Black estate. (It was mentioned earlier that Sirius was going to a lot of funerals)

Quirrell isn't alone. He was forced to remove the horcrux's soul from the locket, thus grasping onto Voldemort. He also chained a Nundu, sewing his mouth shut as to transport him faster.

When asked how he knew where to find them, he replies: _The man chuckled, as he tapped one of his ears. "I've got good spies."_

Voldemort then speaks, claiming that he isn't alone and that there _are_ more of him around.

He also states: _"Don't ask me…you were the one who wanted it, last year. You used a Basilisk to force me into an unbreakable vow…but you won't do that again." The man muttered back, "That is a Nundu." He smiled, "Its breath can kill anything around it. Unleash your pet and both will die…and you value your pet a lot don't you? __Heather__…you called it Heather of all things," there was disgust on the man's face, "A tool for murder called with a name that belongs to a human...disgusting."_

Quirrell launches the locket at Harry, who grasps it by reflex and thus completes the vow. Quirrell then attacks him.

Heather frees herself and begins to attack at both the Nundu and Voldemort, with Fluffy no longer hearing music soon joining the fight.

The Nundu escapes in the forest.

Albus Dumbledore meanwhile finds Ron Weasley, and spins the tale of the Acromantulas being the murderers in the castle. Ron is happy to receive points.

When they return to the castle, Dumbledore finds his phoenix missing, and comments on the 'most curious' thing.

Harry regains consciousness with a baby phoenix on his chest (Fawkes/Sophie) crying to heal his wounds. There is the Voice answering as the man takes care of Quirinus, and while Harry doesn't see him yet, he hears him. _**?9?**_

Quirinus/Voldemort meanwhile fights the Voice, and accuses her of Working for Albus, but the Voice snorts at that. _**?9?**_

Basileus meanwhile has a reminiscence of the past, remembering a time when he and Albus fought Vampires and lost a friend.

When Voldemort/Quirinus is defeated, the Voice grasps a portkey and leaves with Heather, bringing her to the summer safehouse that Harry will see later on. _**?9?**_

After they begin leaving, Severus says: _"The more time passes the more I'm assured…"_ referring to something. _**?3?**_

Quirrell however is not the murderer of Hogwarts.

As they walk back, Hermione meets with them. Her eyes shine with the red color of Voldemort, and she attacks the two. _**!10!**_

Harry runs, and by the time he stops he ends up deep into a muddy patch. Since he cannot move, he starts to touch the locket of Salazar, and opens it with help from Sophie who seems curious of its interior. He finds a ring within it, while at the same time having a vision of a past memory. _**!12!**_

Salazar and Godric were speaking of marriage gifts, and the Slytherin seemed pissed that Godric wanted to hand over either the ring or a 'sword' he was still making. _**!12!**_

Basileus finds Harry in the mud and helps him out, while Sophie instead cries not wanting to be near the man.

Basileus comments on how he knocked out both Professor Snape and Hermione, having caught them with a surprise attack and not knowing who was right and who wasn't.

Basileus then comments on Hermione's left side of the face being slightly scarred, and that it would probably remain like that for a while. _**!10!**_

Harry grasps the diary, but drops it as the pocket-watch of Salazar burns him.

Basileus takes but a second, before throwing Fiendfyre down on the thing and destroying it.

They return to the castle with Basileus' broom and the boy levitating himself and professor Snape. He spins a tale that does not involve Harry.

Albus meanwhile discovers that Fawkes AND the sorting hat have both gone missing. _**?6?**_

He gives the fault to Bellatrix Scamander.

He also thinks: "_Acknowledged by the founders' blood, the changer will rise…" __**!2!**_

But at the same time, he previously stated that: _To become him after all, he'd need the acknowledgement of all four of the founders' lines…and if he did indeed return a Potter through lawful means, then the Scamander wouldn't remain. __**!2!**_

Dumbledore states that he was the one to burn down the house, but at the same time does so in order to avoid the Potters from realizing the muggles had been imperiused. (He does not claim to be the one having done the deed, and in truth he expected Voldemort to be the one responsible) _**?6?**_

He also claims why he is doing this: revenge for Ariana. _**!6!**_

The next day, Ron is eating breakfast with no recollection of having gone into the forest, while Harry comes down to eat with red hair, courtesy of the Ravenclaw students who claim him 'not having been in bed the night before'. Ron believes it's Harry and Snape together who worked it all out to shift the blame on Hermione.

The voice around the school is that Hermione did it, and Draco thinks about his parents coming to visit that day. _**!10!**_

At the same time the Voice claims herself a 'reclaimer' and that the hat belonged to her to begin with. _**?9?**_

Having cleaned the tower-dormitories, Harry assembles his 'men' in the room of requirement, where the room morphs in a majestic hall.

The ceiling of the hall seems familiar to him, but he doesn't know why.

They talk about the Hermione case, with Dumbledore claiming he'd do what he can to help and the ministry just being busy in finding a culprit to appease the masses. _**?6?**_

Harry discovers through Salazar's ring that whoever betrays him will have to face Hogwart's wrath in the King's men club.

During Christmas, he receives a cup from his mother and a map, 'the marauder's map'.

The map is gifted by a friend. _**!10!**_

At Christmas, his mother comes over. At the same time Minister Fudge arrives, and is called 'Fudgey' by Bellatrix. Hermione has been deemed guilty, and has been given the Damnatio Memoriae. Everything she had or did at Hogwarts is removed.

As they speak while walking, Beatrix acts extremely protective with Harry when they meet Sirius, to the point of running away with him in an empty classroom and having a moment of nervous breakdown. _**?1?**_

As Harry tries to rebel from being 'punished' Beatrix smiles and states: _"You're just like your mother…and you don't know how proud I am of you now…really, I've got tears in my eye from the joy!"_ _**?1?**_

He is then crucio-ed and faints, to the point of waking up only at night.

During his time-out, he dreams:

_His dreams brought him to look at the lake of Hogwarts, and then at the depths of the Forbidden forest. _

_They brought him into a dusty and filled with cobwebs crypt, filled with strange symbols of crosses and golden crucifixes. _

_Then they flew him all the way to the depth bowels of the Kremlin, where among blood and howls of pains monstrosities awaited their time._

_He was in the pretty castle of Versailles, walking through the hedgerows as the fires loomed upon the revolution that brought down a kingdom…the Bastilles stood menacingly in front of him, and yet he did not stop his dreams there._

_He reached a hand for a strange staff of blackened thorns and alabaster, settled upon a cold stone throne that seemed to be giving way to a harsh rumbling ocean which held beneath its surface archways made of green mossy stones that yet shone like emeralds._

Meanwhile Draco is at home and speaks with Narcissa. The woman wants to invite Harry to the New Year's party, but Draco frowns since his mother could just ask her sister.

Narcissa replies. _"She…she suffered a lot during the war and lost a lot: Azkaban didn't actually help her."_ _**?1?**_

Narcissa also points out how the Crucio was their mother favorite way of punishment.

She also speaks of having as guest Lord Gaunt, who will try and become ministry of magic at the end of the year.

It's March, and Harry awakes to Luna snuggling against him in the common room. Draco did not invite him to the New Year's party.

Both Helena and Henry did not answer when he asks them if they were the one who told Quirrell of his escape.

Having no other choice, he ends up learning from Newton Scamander and the books of Salazar.

Meanwhile Sirius and James talk and come to the conclusion that Ron's been obliviated.

Sirius states how he followed and found out Harry on the floor two hours later, but when he came back with Pomfrey the boy was gone.

They both share their belief that Gilderoy might be responsible.

The following days, Gilderoy is 'hounded' by the professors, who keep him away from the single students.

Harry and Severus train, and Harry is still seen hesitating when throwing spells, because he fears killing people.

When he finishes the lesson and is excused, Harry sees the Bloody Baron moving through the dungeons, and follows him in silence to a door that reads: _"Mors in magicae et magia in morte"_ and _"Sanguis est via magicae et magica est via magiis."_

And that is when Peeves comes around.

He says some very important words during this first 'serious' meeting.

_"__A wonderful, sublime rock:__ it isn't squared and it isn't spherical. It's just a piece of compressed dirt someone thought would be funny to place behind a door that only the blood of the four founders could open…what do you think it is you idiot!? Of course it's something powerful and mind boggling!" The poltergeist hissed, "__I gave them orders__ to keep you away of course, but did they listen? No they did not!"_

_"You will find that the ability to touch and act is not something all poltergeists can do. To keep my presence, my appearance…it __requires a great power__. I am the top of the food chain around Hogwarts, and you'd better remember it." The ghost whispered to his ears, "__I know of your Basilisk and her daring escape…I know of your plans and of all you have to lose should I tattle…__but you know what makes a poltergeist different from a ghost Harry, huh? Do you know?"_

"_We are the soul of the castle__, Harry. We are the magic that makes the armors tick and the portrait move. We are that which makes the door open and the stairways move. We are the product of the magic and all…all of this is __because there is a stone behind that door__."_

He then adds:

"_I have seen many things and I always remember. I never forget and I never surrender. Mark my words and mark them well, for your death I would feel swell. __The clock ticks and cannot stop. The hands are moving for the pot. There is truth and there is power, but all you seek…is the clock tower_."

James meanwhile discovers that the house elf assigned to the Ravenclaw common room has been confounded.

As he reaches the dining hall, he discovers that there has been a decisive splitting, as those who follow the 'Hogwarts' doctrine wear a shiny golden H and those who don't are separated. Pomona is angry at the fact that the Hufflepuff are actually fighting one another, but after Harry gives yet another speech, everything appears to be solved.

Until Lillian enters the hall followed by Dumbledore and Lily, with the Headmaster asking Miss Potter who petrified her. _**?6?**_

Lillian answers and Harry is literally brought at wand-point to the dungeons, where his father tells him to fight on.

The general story is that he was subjected to the Imperius by Voldemort.

He escapes, thankful that the prisons were done by Salazar, and answered to Parseltongue. He makes his way out of Hogwarts by following the advices of the Ring and of Sophie, who doesn't immediately transport him, but forces him to wait and thus bypass the spells to find him. _**!12!**_

Meanwhile Albus interrogates Gilderoy, and as the man admits to using Obliviates he refuses to admit to his faults on the murders. Minerva comes in to explain that Harry has escaped, and in doing so confirms to James that Harry is indeed Voldemort reborn.

As everyone leaves to search for Harry, Albus remains behind. Having said the word 'horcrux' with Gilderoy in the room, Albus kills the man and creates a Horcrux for him: a scarf. _**?6?**_

James and Sirius confront Snape, but Lily arrives to stop the confrontation.

As Harry escapes from the castle and travels through the secret areas, he ends up in the cave of a sleeping dragon.

He emerges from one of the Troll caves in the forbidden forest, and with the invisibility cloak walks off.

He manages to 'steal' two butterbeers, drink one and then head around, his plan to wait around Hogsmeade until Severus comes around to bring him home, (or to board the train of Hogwarts on the way back to London.)

Since he waits in the Hogshead, he reaches for the cellar after seeing Albus speak with Aberforth.

At Hogwarts Lillian reaches for the Gryffindor common room, discovering the Fat Lady is not there she ends up swinging the portrait aside with her own hands.

As Lillian tries to defend her brother's innocence, Seamus Finnegan strolls in and is viciously attacked by the Gryffindors there. She runs upstairs and falls to sleep crying.

Voldemort, at the Malfoy's manor, starts to look at a chessboard, pondering who will take the Black side.

Harry awakens to the Voice handing him a portkey, and the next moment he is whisked away to safety. _**?9?**_

Lillian Potter meanwhile hears Basileus Sfor, at breakfast, talking.

Basileus explains how a movement, even though it is led by evil men, is not inherently evil. Movements are made of ideas, and good ideas can be brought forth by evil men all the same.

Draco Malfoy decides to try and keep the King's men alive by becoming the head of Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Lillian Potter decides to do the same, but with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

Neville Longbottom meanwhile decides to tattle on Harry's problem to madam Sprout. _**!13!**_

Lily Potter, after rummaging for Harry's stuff at Godric's Hollow ends up looking at the monument for the fallen. The monument sports Harry's face and this enrages the woman. _**!7!**_

The words written on it are: _"Death shall be met as a brother at the end of the journey of life."_

Hermione in Azkaban, meanwhile, meets with Peter in animagus and human form. The rat-man convinces her to eat.

Ginny Weasley finally receives the letter from her mother, and breaks in tears when the Howler displays how angry and spiteful Molly is. Instead of helping, this just pushes the girl further away from her family.

Basileus meanwhile starts to remember just how he had gotten out of 'prison'.

It is clearly and heavily hinted that Basileus and Gellert Grindelwald are the same person.

Luna confronts the boy, stating that he delivered Harry to the Nargles.

Harry meanwhile arrives in a mansion, where he is met with the barking of the three headed Fluffy and then with the hissing of Heather, his basilisk.

Sophie arrives a moment later, and as Harry ponders about jokes that could use a 'Cerberus, a Basilisk and a Phoenix' he relaxes…

…because he is safe.

_**!Numbers!**_

_**!2!**_ Harry Potter and the Prophecies:

One of the themes of the second book is the fact that a prophecy looms over Harry, one that instead of bringing something positive brings something bad and ugly to Dumbledore. This is reiterated by the vehemence Dumbledore puts in trying to get Harry kicked out from the prerequisites of the prophecies and his ultimate failure in the future books. Even the 'lawful' return to the Potters does not work, because being adopted by the Wyllt first means he is above their status, and thus he is the one ending up 'absorbing' their Gryffindor title and not vice-versa.

_**!4! **_The stone is not stolen by Voldemort or Gellert, but instead was taken by the Bloody Baron, and it is extremely clear to understand that the ghost did so in an effort to give an extra boost to his ancestor, not his descendant. Henry did know about Salazar's eventual return, whether he has yet to admit it, it is now clearly visible in the way he acted: he _knew_ Harry/Salazar would eventually go to Durmstrang and use the stone. _How_ he knew that is still to be answered.

_**!7! **_Lily Potter is a normal mother. She feels grief over her inadequacies in protecting her child from harm, and feels guilty of having forgotten about him. She believes Harry to be abused, and is extremely hurt when Bellatrix send barbs her way. She is the starting force of an appeal to the Wizengamot to get Bellatrix to stop being Harry's mother.

_**!8!**_ This is another one of the themes of the book: Harry's Heir of Slytherin theme. Snakes start to turn to him from the beginning, because he does share a sort of bond with the basilisk, which comes and goes depending on the strong emotions one feels. As the heir of Slytherin, he has limited control over the castle, as shown when the banners change or the elves send him bigger portions. Furthermore, he uses parseltongue to escape from the castle when framed by 'mistake' by Albus. Him being the heir of Slytherin doesn't mean he has to be subtle, but it adds to his stress of 'wanting to just be a kid' and in the end he seeks the way out: he feigns being interest in ruling, if only to reach the end of the year and change school.

_**!10!**___This is the PLOT of the second book.

Hermione Granger never truly went to Hogwarts. She was kidnapped and her parents Imperiused by the Malfoys. Narcissa Malfoy feigned nerves to be sent in a private room at St. Mungos, where in truth Hermione was brought and kept drugged. Narcissa went to Hogwarts as Hermione, and began asking question concerning Harry and Lillian. She used Dobby as a support, making sure that Ron and Lillian missed the train ride so that they wouldn't start asking question on how her summer went or things like that.

She was meant to gather information and at the same time make sure that the 'planted' diary by Lucius in the Weasley's house was working. It worked and she became the 'servant' that moved the diary around. The Diary of Tom Riddle leeched onto its victims, while the woman herself committed the murders of Colin and Imperiused Ernie to go in the chambers. The boy tried to fight the curse off, but in the end lost and went.

During the year she also tested Harry by sending curses his way, and used Dobby to remove what 'guards' he had. She then had to murder the kitchen elves, who would have otherwise found out Dobby was the one trying to murder Harry by sending him up above the lake.

She manages to escape freely, because when she and Severus Snape are brought back, Lucius Malfoy comes over with 'Narcissa' and makes the swap.

If Severus knew of this 'exchange' he has yet to make it known.

Hermione is thus condemned in Narcissa's place, and sentenced to Azkaban. However when Lillian stops being petrified, she accuses Harry of being under Imperius and controlling the basilisk. Harry is subsequently arrested, accused for the murder of Gilderoy (Done by Albus) and finally escapes.

_**!12!**_ Harry's recollections of past events, or mood swings, are attributed at first to the ghost's possession still going on. His memories of Salazar are believed to be of the ring, or later on of the locket. His wand merely does not enter the equation…albeit it should, because she's the one responsible. Yet just like with any Horcrux it is extremely difficult to stay away from it, and being it Harry's wand, it is simply impossible. Harry, little by little, morphs his mind. He acquires knowledge and understanding of things he is not meant to have or possess.

_**!13!**_ The friendship with Neville is another theme of the book. Harry re-befriended Neville on an impulse, because the boy appeared to be the 'meek' time, or as Harry subconsciously thought: Neville was precisely what Harry would have wanted to be. Meek, in the background, with a few true friends and nothing more. No heavy past on his shoulders or psychopaths out for him. Basically, all that Harry wished, Neville had. But the irony of the statement is that the two are symmetrically opposite and yet similar: Neville's parents don't recognize him, just like Harry's didn't recognize him in first year. The fault is of Bellatrix, who is Harry's adopted mother. They are both plausible 'boy who lived' and yet are extremely different. Neville takes time in displaying his 'Gryffindorish' courage throughout the book, but what finally makes him act is Snape's intervention.

What the man did to his brain is easily understandable: he brought him away from Harry's viewpoint and more closer to a 'light' one.

_**?Logical explanations?**_

_**?1?**_ Bellatrix story is difficult to understand. At first it just seems as if she was the one who murdered her husband 'a few steps in front of the dragon' can be a Confundus charm. Then comes the fact that she fought on Voldemort's side, coupled with Albus not being exactly a 'pure-light guy' can mean only one thing: she lost _something_ else, something that makes her fault Sirius (who might have been leading a _raid_ of sorts) and that somehow connects to Muggles too.

_**?3? **_Severus. Severus Snape in canon helps Harry because of his love for the dead Lily. This Severus Snape is different, since Lily is of course alive, and yet appears to be truly a 'spy of everyone'. He works with the Voice, who is Nicholas Flamel- Godric Gryffindor. He has 'bailed someone out of the country? (Book Three clearly displays who that someone is) He supplies Felix Felicis to _someone_ and seems to be doing this with Godric's consent. He helps Harry bring the basilisk outside, yet does so when he realizes Obliviates do not work. He has lied repeatedly on Harry's parents being alive to the boy, and worked with Dumbledore.

Cup-Voldemort calls him a coward, Bellatrix doesn't like him and he has heard a prophecy, yet at the same time Bellatrix seems to be asking something to Severus and the man consents.

Severus' own moral code seems to be on the 'True Neutrality does not exist', somehow hinting that whatever he's doing, he's doing it because he either believes in it, or because he has some higher reason. Severus also seems to be against arming Harry with more powerful magic, and especially against using children for 'dirty work'.

Severus does something for Bellatrix, and later on he Obliviates/Memory charms Neville from being Harry's friend. What he removes just makes Neville return to doubt Harry, and from there brings the boy to betray him.

It is also heavily implied how the older Slytherin were 'paid' to do their kidnapping of Neville act, just as Ginny was in tears when she 'failed' in her capturing of Harry for the older Slytherin. The fact the Slytherins still went with Kidnapping Neville, when their true purpose was Harry, just means that they weren't interested in putting a spy near Harry, but punishing him for something. Severus might have used his position to have them further separate Harry and Neville, especially if we consider that _Gryffindors_ participated into the plan.

_**?5? **_What is Cup-Voldemort's great plan of Evil? He does appear to have a purpose in killing Scamander Newton, and if he does so in order to _ensure_ the prophecy of the 'acknowledged by the four founders' then it means he knew it to begin with. And if he knew of the prophecy, then it comes to pass that he is actually _wishing for its effects_. The completed prophecy does speak of 'change' but there is also the prophecy of 'twilight'. Meaning Voldemort might be thinking about _either_ of them for his plans.

_**?6? **_Dumbledore's morality. Dumbledore's manipulations aren't directly seen, but clearly shown as he acts to keep Harry around Hogwarts, with all the potential to make him the Big Bad (having him keep the basilisk, for example) all so that he can later strike with certainty. Dumbledore does not directly see Harry again, instead letting Severus act on his behalf. He has possibly mind-read Lillian when she woke up from the petrification, thus ensuring that he knew of the real face of the Chambers of Secrets.

Dumbledore's knowledge of facts is skewered when it comes to muggles. Something as important as the magic system of Dungeons and Dragons is ignored, yet any sensible pro-muggleborn integration would have at least checked to see how people interacted with that magic. The 'witch hunts' are furthermore a thing of the past, yet he does not seem to concede on the point.

Dumbledore killed the Dursley, burning them down albeit he was not the one who imperius-ed them. (It later is revealed that Harry, under the control of the Bloody Baron, did that) He did believe it was Voldemort who had done that, and considering the old wizard has no qualms in killing 'for the greater good', he later does what his so called enemy did.

He creates a Horcrux out of Gilderoy.

Dumbledore seems unfazed by Nicholas' soon to come death, instead hoping for something in the will as if he had actually planned to steal the philosopher's stone. If for himself or someone else is unknown.

_**?9?**_ The Voice seems to be on Harry's side. He interacts principally with Severus, yet seems familiar with Igor and wishes for Harry to go to Durmstrang, out of all possibilities. AS if he knew that he'd be intercepted by Gellert, and many times his actions seem 'completive' off the other forces. He seems to have engineered Voldemort's escape from the continent; he seems to be on talking terms with both Isabella and Maxime, knowing them both during the war. As he is later revealed as Nicholas Flamel, and Godric Gryffindor, it makes sense they'd know him from the first and/or second world war.

Reclaiming the hat is true, because Godric was the one who brought up the idea of using it as an instrument to choose the worthy of the houses.

He does however free Harry from Hogwarts, and keeps his word with Heather's and Fluffy's safety.

_**?11?**_ Ron, who was told by Lillian, of Harry's real blood ties, could have told the Weasley family.

_**?14? **_Filius does seem to take interest in Harry, whereas had he displayed said interest for Luna too, it wouldn't be suspicious. Yet he doesn't seem to care about Luna being ridiculed or made fun of, but instead concentrates on getting Harry on his 'side'. It is discovered that he is the Goblin's liaison into Hogwarts, it seems clear that the Goblins have something at stake with the boy.

_**?15? **_Tom Riddle could have been the possessed victim of the day, since Hermione/Narcissa comes straight from behind Lillian and Obliviates the girl, it means that Basileus Sfor was speaking with whoever held the diary at the moment. (Ginny)

Considering Gellert no fool and a mind-reader with legillimency, it is highly probable the man knew from the start what was going on, and was more than willing to let things unfold having already understood Dumbledore's and Voldemort's plans for Harry. (He did indeed act upon Harry's plan of leaving Hogwarts swiftly, having Igor send the boy to Nurmengard)

_**?16? **_The ghosts keep on intervening with Harry, yet they do seem to display a sort of different power structure, with Peeves at the bottom. This is further ensued when Peeves tries to speak about the chamber and the bloody baron tackles him in mid-air to stop him. Yet if this is all a scam, what is the purpose? To make Harry believe that there is no central ghost-power isn't actually needed, but everything changes the moment the bloody baron silently brings Harry to where the cornerstone is located.

Peeves displays his true strength and power after that, clearly showing his displeasure for the 'idiots' who couldn't follow orders. If the bloody baron and the grey lady did this, it probably was to make Harry realize that Peeves was hiding something.

_**?17?**_ One would think Severus to be Voldemort's spy, but considering how he called the man a 'coward' it is clear that the real spy is someone else. Since Filch was the one to clean the words rather than let the student body know, it is apparent that the caretaker wasn't acting on the benefits of the students…(he'd have warned the ministry otherwise)

_**?18? **_The nuisance could be anything. It could be Harry, or Dumbledore, or Diary-mort, or Quirrel-mort. It could be cup-mort or similar. It could be Basileus, or Fudge or Bellatrix.

_**Central Themes**_

In the Second Book, 'Harry Scamander and the King of the Animals', Harry undergoes profound but _apparent_ transformations. He does not become a King, a Tyrant, or a leader. He _feigns_ being one. He is twelve years old, and he is utterly _scared_ _senseless_ of the pile of things he has to do. He decides to 'wing it' as he proceeds, but his uncertainties and lack of true decisions make it all the more easier for Salazar's own fragment of soul to start controlling the boy.

Harry goes from meek and scared to strong and determined, his moods fluctuates and many times he calls himself a stupid idiot for having said things and words he didn't mean. He believes the Bloody Baron is still possessing him, yet at the same time he receives memories from the founder's times, especially from Salazar's point of view.

Harry doesn't want the responsibility that comes with power. Nobody wants that at twelve now, right? Yet he is thrust into it, and is given a far higher degree of power than any other of his peers by the simple fact that he is the heir of Slytherin.

His apparent strength is supplied by Salazar's own taking over from time to time, while he himself appears more of a spectator than an actual decision-maker. He reacts to events, but does not 'act' to change them. The only moment he _purposefully_ does something is when he wishes to save Heather.

Like he said to Neville on the train, he doesn't hold any ambitions. He just wants to live his life.

This changes slowly along the book, but the final nail is not yet given.

The title 'King of the Animals' refers to each house having a specific animal, and how Basileus names Harry king of the crows, while the Slytherins consider him already a King, making him the king of snakes. The Hufflepuffs that follow him as well as the few Gryffindors effectively make him the King of the Animals, (especially with Heather, and then Fluffy, and the Phoenix, following him)

Yet the way change happens through Hogwarts is fast, too fast to be normal and too suspicious to be something so easy. The tensions spike to the point where, in the end, those who followed the 'King' lost. The Gryffindors reclaim their position in the social Hogwarts, going as far as kicking the 'losers' and acting more and more the part of bullies rather than that of the braves.

Harry's friendships suffer drastic changes too: he no longer accepts Lillian or Neville, 'light-hearted' as the two were, instead mingling more with his men and the 'darker' themed students like Draco. He walks a thin line of extreme deceit, because he does not wish to be there, and acts extremely selfishly for it.

He brings up 'a movement' only to leave it when he's has enough of it. He plays along the others, but does not play together with the others. What they are doing is something he does not like, does not wish to do and has no intention of doing.

Yet even then, he ends up being their leader, and when he falls the movement soon follows. From its ashes, Draco takes the heed of one side and Lillian the other. Hogwarts is once more divided, but this time in two distinct factions.

Harry is last seen in the prince manor, finally 'relaxing'. HE does not feel guilt for having abandoned everyone else who believed in him, and that is the most selfish act Harry ever does.

People were there to believe in him, and he betrayed them, their expectations, and everything they did for him was for naught…and yet this childish behavior will not last much longer.

_**Known issues**_

_**Harry's erratic behavior**_. The result of possessions, multiple crucios, Salazar trying to obtain control of Harry's body, all bring forth the most erratic possible actions of Harry who goes from moping kid to determined tyrant and vice-versa. It's a _plot point_.

**Author's notes**

**I'm half sure I forgot something. I'm pretty sure I missed something. Book two was filled with events that demanded more fine-tuned explanations, half-worded truths and what-not. Many things to happen in the following books are all foreshadowed in this one, ranging from the clock tower to Cup-mort and passing through loyalties and Godric's plans, revealing Salazar's not-death and the likes.**


End file.
